Devil Never Cry
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Vergil não tinha tanta razão assim" .:SpardaCest. NC-17. Slash:.


**Devil May Cry© Capcom**** & Shinji Mikami.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devil Never Cry<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Observou Vergil atravessar a porta a passos incisivos enquanto o encarava, cruzou os braços e fez seu famigerado ar de pouco caso esperado o próximo ato que logo veio.<p>

– Devil _May_ Cry? – Ouviu um questionamento frívolo, calculado e curioso do irmão mais velho.

– _Devil _May_ Cry_. – Retrucou sarcástico, angulando levemente o lábio, vendo seu gêmeo aproximar-se em câmera lenta. Sentiu passos em sua direção – porque ouvir era pouco _demais_ se tratando _dele_ e, certamente, aquilo _era_ proposital, _era_ para lhe atormentar prazerosamente. Desejou que seu irmão fosse _um pouco mais_ ágil em quebrar a distancia entre seus corpos, que ele fosse _um pouco mais_ compassivo e sentisse _um pouco mais_ da avidez que ele próprio sentia. Então seu desejo foi atendido quando experimentou mãos possessivas se apropriarem de seu corpo e narinas aspirarem a fragrância de seu pescoço, provocando frêmitos, instigando-o dolorosamente; mesmo sabendo que humano era algo que Vergil fazia questão de, infelizmente, não ser, mas pensar nele apenas como um monstro já o fazia querê-lo ainda mais perto para sentir cada músculo colado aos seus.

Ossos, cútis e transpiração.

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquela pseudo-dependencia era uma maldita encruzilhada, uma armadilha que seu irmão segundos mais velho lhe colocara premeditadamente – como um bom demônio que era –, mas Dante não reclamou, era instigante, intenso e lhe dava ânsia em todos os momentos em que o corpo do outro não estava junto ao seu. Porque aguçava seus instintos efêmeros, excitava, os nervos vibravam lascivos, o coração acelerava, a pele fervia e ele tinha certeza que havia entrado no inferno – mas era onde queria estar se esse fosse o preço a ser pago pelos seus desejos libidinosos. Por que era impossível não querer arranhar a pele bem cuidada, beijar os lábios quentes, rasgar as roupas alinhadas, desgrenhar os cabelos milimetricamente arrepiados e tentar arrancar alguma emoção a mais daquele repudiador de sangue humano.

Vergil sorriu minimamente com os resquícios do sangue de Eva que ainda havia em suas veias, moveu-se ladino e empurrou o corpo tão parecido com o seu, fazendo-o cair de bruços sobre a mesa de sinuca, as nádegas empinadas em sua direção. Aliviou-se por cima das roupas como um cão prestes a pegar a cadela no cio, queria mostrar quem mandava, que era o mais velho e que Dante mantivesse o respeito diante do primogênito dos Sparda, mas o _Devil__ Hunter_ não tinha respeito com nada, a começar por ele mesmo em aceitar aquilo que o outro lhe empregava visitando-o uma vez aqui e outra ali enquanto ele esperava ansiosa e pacientemente – embora não o fosse tão passivo assim.

O mais novo não se fez de rogado – não era seu gênero –, afinal ele era do tipo que chegava atirando e enfiando a espada para ver o sangue jorrando e naquele exato momento é que ele faria jus a toda essa selvageria. Abriu a braguilha da própria calça enquanto olhava seu gêmeo por cima do ombro esquerdo, vendo-o descer o zíper da calça de couro negra. Não conteve uma respiração sôfrega diante daquela visão, mas a mão pesada de seu irmão segurou-lhe a cabeça com força, obrigando Dante a encostar seu rosto no tecido esverdeado e gemer abafado. Um corpo pesou sobre o seu enquanto sentia a calça ser abaixada um pouco mais sem cuidado algum e um dedo indócil prepará-lo para algo bem maior.

O _Devil Hunter_ pensou por breves segundos em como era deturpada sua idéia de família, afinal Vergil se esfregava com sofreguidão, segurava suas nádegas com propriedade, escolhendo o ângulo certo para arremeter-se com pressa e logo sentiu-se sendo empalado sem gentileza alguma – mas no final das contas não havia pedido nada e era bem mais excitante assim – provando o tamanho, a fricção desesperada e mãos exigentes em seus quadris e o pulsar das veias do gêmeo em seu interior naquele vai e vem libidinoso.

– Aaahnm. – Não conteve um grunhido quando foi tocado lá no fundo, e de novo, e de novo. Com pressa, rápido, urgente. Agarrou-se na mesa de sinuca, sentindo o atrito de suas roupas, uma respiração quente na nuca desprotegida e mordidas ao ponto de macular a pele branca. – Nossa, hnmn, você está gostando muito de visitar seu irmãozinho, não é? Deveria ser mais, ahmn, carinhoso. – Teve a insolência de observar.

O mais velho parou as estocadas, mantendo pressão. – E você deveria mudar certas coisas, Dante. – Disse com a voz forçadamente pausada aplicando força, fazendo-o choramingar em algum ponto entre a dor e o deleite. – Perceber que ficar aqui, não vai lhe levar a nada. – Não esperou resposta, pois tinha ciência do irmão que tinha, apesar da quase nula convivência e tomou a boca logo mais abaixo com sofreguidão, agora sabia por que os demônios menores viviam em seu encalço, o gosto era extremamente bom e dava vontade de comer, mastigar literalmente toda aquela carne. Em nenhum de seus encontros ele se dava ao luxo de ser tão sensível, mas naquele dia algo o fez querer domar aquela língua afiada e pelo jeito havia conseguido muito bem, pois Dante enroscava-se na sua com afinco enquanto rebolava-se de encontro a seu membro para recomeçar aquela dança erótica e já familiar entre os dois.

Os gemidos, quase urros animais, enchiam toda a sala do Devil May Cry, enquanto eram assistidos pelas bestas que os espreitavam na escuridão, atrás de sangue mestiço. Atrás do veneno do poder, atiçados com a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus monstruosos olhares.

Ambos se chocavam a uma velocidade excessivamente tresloucada quando seus corpos tremeram e eles gozaram juntos tentando prolongar aquilo tudo. O mais novo sentiu quando um rosto afundou-se, suave, em seus cabelos levemente úmidos e depositar um beijo frio em sua nuca querendo fazê-lo perder os resquícios de sanidade que possuía, mas ainda pode ouvir um sussurro rouco ao pé do ouvido.

– Devil _Never_ Cry.

Dante ainda tentou retrucar algo ácido, mas quando se virou já era tarde demais, estava sozinho. Seu corpo já estava ao relento, entregue ao frio da noite, havia apenas o cheiro de suor e sexo impregnando suas narinas, as pernas ainda levemente bambas pelo orgasmo de minutos atrás, sem sequer ter sido tocado, e o sêmen de seu irmão escorrendo pelas coxas desprotegidas.

Mas ele sabia que Vergil não tinha tanta razão assim.

Inclusive sobre si próprio.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Minha 1ª fic do fandom <em>_***-***__ tentei fazer o mais cânon possível e acho sinceramente que consegui =D, afinal o plot é um tanto simples, já que gira em torno do nome do escritório do Dante gil __**;)**__ DMC_3_ é um dos jogos mais fodas que conheço e SpardaCest é realmente cool. Não nego, a fic está um pouco agressiva em algumas partes e um tanto forçada =/, mas no geral eu gostei._

_Enfim, __**Review**__**\o/**__ (embora o fandom esteja aparentemente abandonado __**u.u'**__)_


End file.
